


For My Love (Percy Jackson/Avengers Crossover)

by HeyPeopleOfTheWorld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPeopleOfTheWorld/pseuds/HeyPeopleOfTheWorld
Summary: Percy Jackson is used to loss but when his family and only love die, he takes up residence with his uncle who's part of a bunch of superheroes who have no idea of what to do with a teenager.Add in a villain battling with herself, a missing primordial, evil-earth-goddess-turned-good and a lot of problems, they've bitten off more than they can chew.





	1. Chapter 1 : I Have A Baby...

Percy's POV

We were just coming home from the hospital with my newborn baby sister, well half-sister in fact, Elizabeth Charlotte Blofis. For the record, she is completely mortal and is Mom and Paul's daughter. Well, almost completely mortal. The gods gave her a power if we wished as a reward for defeating Gaia. Paul, Mom and I were allowed to pick any power we wanted, but only one. I immediately thought of Frank, even though I was no longer jealous of his powers, they were really awesome. After going over it with Mom, who thought it was a pretty good idea, Lizzy, I had started to call her that, was given the power to morph into animals. But she wouldn't have power over it until she was old enough, which was a relief to all of us. I mean, what could we tell the neighbours if she suddenly turned into a cat or something? I shuddered. That would be awkward.

Anyways, she's the cutest little thing ever. She currently has short light brown hair, piercing green eyes, and a dusting of freckles all over her face. Reminds me a bit of Rachel actually. I texted a picture to Annabeth on the way home but she didn't reply for a while. Now, I know what you're thinking. A demigod and a phone. Terrible idea. But Leo and the Hecate cabin figured out a way for them to not attract monsters, before he... disappeared. I have no idea how, I'm not some kind of technical genius. So honestly don't ask unless you want to walk away even more confused than when you came to ask me.  
By now we were at our apartment which Mom and Paul had upgraded to have more room for Lizzy. Lizzy would be sleeping in my room until I had cleaned up the spare bed room, where I practised with weapons while I wasn't at camp. That would take me a while, considering all the slashes in the wall from my sword practice. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I whipped it out. Annabeth sent some message that I could barely make out. Something along the lines of: Awwww! So cute! But to be honest, I couldn't really read it that well. Leo had still been working on making the phones in Ancient Greek. Aaaand I got off track. Again. Stupid ADHD.

Lizzy's crib was in one corner of my room, where my desk used to be. I knew that Lizzy would probably wake me up at night, but it was better than the nightmares. As I laid down on my bed that night, I thought I would never fall asleep. But the constant breathing of my sister in the corner eventually lulled my eyes into closing. Something I deeply regret doing.

I woke to gunshots coming from mom and Paul's room. Lizzy was awake and crying. She probably didn't like all the noise. I grabbed her and her blanket, then jumped onto the fire escape below my window. As I ran down the stairs, I heard some people calling 911. By the time I had reached to ground, the cops had arrived. I pointed them up to our apartment and they sprinted into the building, guns drawn. A few neighbours ran out of the building. I was desperately trying to calm down Lizzy when Mrs. Harrison, mother of five, came over. I handed Lizzy to her and looked nervously at my apartment. I really hoped they were okay. A single shot rang out from above. Everyone below was silent. The police came down and gave me sad looks.

I nearly stopped breathing, then sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the shouts of protest from the police officers. The door was knocked down and a pool of blood laid on the floor, oozing out from under a yellow tarp. I decided to ignore that one for now. One officer stood at the door to their room. She gave me a sad look but stepped aside. What I saw cannot be put into words. Only grief. I dropped to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably, slightly aware of the officer rubbing my back. Once I had stopped, I walked down to the living room, where two detectives were inspecting the body of the killer. I stepped past them silently, but not before I saw the man's face. He was average. Too average. A very distinctive face. Good.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I sat in the interrogation room in the police office, Lizzy asleep on my lap. Then the police officer who had helped me in mom and Paul's room came in, holding a thick file.

"We found him," she said, pushing the file towards me. I paused, not really wanting to see it but I had to.

I pulled the file towards me and opened it. Inwardly I relaxed. It was just a normal mortal. He had gotten plastic surgery to make him have a very normal face, which in the end just made him look distinctive. He even changed his name to John Smith! He had been on a two month killing spree in New York, which ended in my apartment. But he was just a normal guy. Not a monster, god, or great threat that was going to have allies or minions. I closed the file and pushed it back over to the officer.

"Thanks."

She nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the file on the table. I waited for a while, watching Lizzy sleep. I couldn't help but think what would have happened if the man had come into our room instead. But before I could delve deeper into my thoughts, the police chief walked in. I nearly laughed, despite what I had been thinking earlier, when I saw him. He looked exactly like you would think a stereotypical police officer would look like. In other words, he'd seen a great many doughnuts in his day.

"Hello Perseus-" He said, the great mass of fat jiggling like jello as he sat in the chair that barely held him, right across from me.

"Percy" I interrupted. I hated my real name. The chief nodded seriously.

"My name is Chief Brown." I chuckled but stopped. Don't blame me. How more stereotypical could this guy get?

"We located an uncle for you to live with until you are of age. He is-" Chief Brown's eyes widened. Wow. I wonder who my uncle is. He must be pretty famous then. "Tony Stark?!"

I raised an eyebrow. Tony Stark as in the really rich guy that lived in that great big ugly tower in the centre of town and had the paparazzi swarming around him the whole time?

"Yep, that's the one." I mentally face palmed. Why did I keep speaking out loud?

"So... Will he be picking me up?" I asked. Lizzy squirmed in my lap, having woken up when I jolted in surprise but she had kept surprisingly quiet..

"Yes, right after you get whatever you want to keep from your house but Mr Stark called us to say he can buy whatever you don't bring with you but you need."

Tony Stark's POV

Pepper's voice rippled through my office on the intercom.

"Tony, there's someone from the police station here to see you." I sighed. I wonder what Bruce had destroyed this time.

"Pepper, I'm busy." I said. Hopefully she wasn't watching my screen as I was in the middle of a game of Flappy Bird.

"No you're not." she sounded slightly exasperated. "You're playing Flappy Bird, and yes, I am watching your screen."

I sighed. "Fine. Send them in." I could hear a slight chuckle on Pepper's end before the intercom shut off. The door slid open and I braced myself for a lecture. But instead, the she just sat in the chair opposite me and slid me a pile of papers. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Stark" she started.

"Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark sounds too formal," I butted in. The officer gave me a look that said don't interrupt me again, jeez, why so uptight?

"Well, Tony," she said my name like it was something nasty like a bag of dog shit. "Are you aware that you have a sister?" I nodded. Sally and I had been separated when our parents died in the plane crash as they decided it would be better if they split s up. I hadn't really seen her since. I had called her once, to try and mend our relationship, which was not a pleasant experience. My ears hurt for a week afterwards so I decided not to do that again.

"Were you also aware that she was murdered in her home last night?" My eyes widened. MURDERED?! Who the hell would want to murder her? I shook my head. "Why?" My voice trembled, as much as I hadn't spoken to her, she was still my sister.

The officer looked sympathetic, but I didn't believe that she actually was. "Her two children will be released into your custody, unless you want them to go to a foster home."

"No," I replied quietly, barely audible. I cleared my throat and then reiterated it again, but louder. "No, I'll take them." It was the least I could do for Sally, if only I had braved speaking to her.

"Their information is in those folders," she stood up to walk out and then paused and turned around. "Good luck." With that she exited the room, closing the door behind her as she did so. Okay, I thought, let's see what Sally's children are like. My fingers trembled over the folder and then I dropped my hand back onto my lap, I couldn't do this. Not yet.

\------------------------ An hour later ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper had just walked into my office as I had finally braved myself to read my niece and nephew's files. There wasn't a lot of information on either of them, but Percy had been kicked out of every school he'd ever attended, and had ADHD and dyslexia. He must have inherited my genes for trouble finding him. But Elizabeth was only a month old, so all we had was her birth certificate and doctors notes. But something I found even more interesting was that Percy has gone missing. Twice. That was kind of impressive. Pepper was currently getting a room ready for him and one for Elizabeth as we doubted they'd want to share a room. But it was time to see my nephew in person. So off to the police station we go.


End file.
